Karma and Erotes
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Keputusan membantu Bianca sungguh membuat Karma menyesal karena harus bertemu dengan Eros dan Himeros. Karma bersumpah dia akan mengadukan dua dewa mesum itu ke Hades supaya menelan keduanya ke neraka. [Warn : ErosxKarmaxHimeros]


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ── Yusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **Percy Jackson ── Rick Riordan**

 **.**

 **WARNING** **：** **GAJE, TYPO, OOC, ANEH.**

 **.**

 **［** **Eros x Karma x Himeros** **］**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karma jelas jarang berkunjung ke neraka untuk mengunjungi Hades──ayahnya dan dua saudara beda ibunya──Nico dan Bianca. Sebelah alis Karma terangkat begitu mendapati kedua saudaranya tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Karma memperhatikan keduanya. Nico seperti biasa, ekspresi datar dan dingin masih bertengger di wajahnya sejak terakhir mereka bertemu dua tahun lalu. Dan Bianca, kakak perempuannya itu tetap cantik. Lalu kenapa keduanya repot-repot ke apartemennya? Dan ini jepang, Nico dan Bianca tinggal di belahan Amerika. Jelas sekali keduanya punya rencana lain selain berkunjung kan?

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Karma mundur dan membukakan pintu apartemennya lebih lebar, membiarkan keduanya masuk. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Nico dan Bianca masuk mengikuti Karma.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu." Tipikal Nico yang tak suka basa-basi. Ketiganya kini sudah duduk.

Karma tersenyum miring, firasatnya memang selalu tepat. Lihat tampang kedua saudaranya yang tampak sangat berharap padanya, sungguh membuat Karma geli. Masalah apa sebenarnya yang tengah di hadapi hingga membuat kedua saudarannya itu repot-repot kesini dan meminta bantuannya?

"Aku sibuk." Kata Karma sedikit bermain-main. Mata emasnya memandang lurus tepat pada Nico, entah kenapa dia tak terlalu suka dengan Nico.

Nico menggeram, mengusap rambut hitamnya hingga menjadi lebih berantakan, disebelahnya Bianca mengelus pundak Nico, mencoba menenangkannya. Karma jadi iri.

"Kamu tidak mau membantuku? Ini bukan soal Nico. Inti tentang aku." Kata Bianca, ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih. "Para Erotes mengejarku."

"HAH?" Karma jelas terkejut. Erotes? Maksudnya sekumpulan dewa cinta dan gairah seksual itu? Membayangkan Bianca dikerubungi oleh kumpulan dewa yang biasa disebut dengan Erotes itu saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

"Hanya Eros dan Himeros." koreksi Bianca begitu melihat ekspresi Karma. "Anteros dan Photos tidak mengejarku."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karma, para Erotes yang dia dengar tidak akan mengejar seseorang. Mereka itu seperti cupid yang menyatukan cinta orang.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja membakar panah Eros dan Himeros, dan mereka murka. Katanya aku merusak takdir orang yang akan mendapatkan panah itu──tapi sungguh aku hanya sedang berlatih saat itu." Bianca tampak kalut, Karma jadi kasihan. Bagaimana pun Bianca adalah wanita yang harus dilindungi. "Mereka terus mengikuti, dan akan menjodohkanku dengan kakek-kakek."

Karma tak habis pikir dengan dewa cinta itu, kakek-kakek? Kasihan sekali. Karma melirik Nico kemudian mengangguk.

"Oke." kata Karma mantap. Dan sesaat tadi Karma berani bersumpah jika seorang Nico tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Karma lakukan untuk membantu Bianca adalah datang langsung untuk menemui Eros dan Himeros kemudian meminta maaf. Semoga saja rencananya tidak gagal.

Di sana dia disambut oleh Afrodit Ibu para Erotes, Karma hanya tersenyum dan meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan Eros dan Himeros. Dan Adrofit tampak senang hati bahkan menyuruhnya lama-lama disini. Ewww.

"Eros dan Himeros kebetulan ada di tempat ramuan dan aku baru tahu jika Hades mempunyai anak manis lain selain Nico dan Bianca." Afrodit berkata mengebu. "Anak-anakku tidak ada yang manis." Curhatnya.

Karma mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, membuat wanita itu menjerit dan mencubit kedua pipinya. "Lucunya."

"Masuklah mereka ada didalam. Aku pergi dulu untuk menemui Ares." Afrodit melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

Dengan perlahan Karma membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya hanya botol·-botol kosong yang tergeletak tak tentu di meja. Dan bau menyengat campuran dari bunga dan rempah-rempah menusuk indra penciumannya.

Dan ruangan itu kosomg, Karma tak melihat Eros maupun Himeros di ruangan itu. Apa Afrodit membohonginya?

"Halo?" Panggilnya.

Selanjutnya yang dapat karma rasakan hanya hembusan angin ditengkuknya yang membuat Karma bergidik. Buru-buru Karma menoleh dan tidak mendapati siapapun dibelakangnya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja──tapi siapa yang barusan mengusap rambutnya. Oh, tidak apakah ruangan ini berhantu? Karma mulai gelisah. Meski dia anak Hades, dia tetap ngeri dengan hal berbau hantu.

Karma mundur, berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi kedua kakinya seperti diseret dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang di lantai yang dingin.

"Awww." Ringis Karma. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika dua wajah tiba-tiba muncul didepan mukannya, membuat kepala Karma menabrak kaki meja. "BRENGSEK." Umpatnya.

Dua wajah, atau yang kini Karma tebak sebagai Eros dan Himeros menertawakan dirinya. "Eros, aku suka idemu ini. Wajahnya tadi──Hahaha... lucu."

"Kau benar, dia lucu."

"APA HAH YANG LUCU?" Teriak Karma sakartis, tak sudi ditertawakan oleh Eros dan Himeros.

Eros dan Himeros terdiam, kemudian keduanya tersenyum miring. "Kau putranya Hades kan?" tanya Himeros, suaranya sungguh menggoda di telinga Karma. Mungkin itu salah satu daya tarik dari para dewa cinta.

"Iya, dan kedatanganku kesini ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan saudaraku, Bianca." Jawabnya to the point, salah satu sifatnya yang sama seperti Nico. Tidak suka basa-basi.

"Tawaranmu?" tanya Eros membuat Karma terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tidak punya penawaran, tapi aku mengijinkan kalian berdua meminta tiga hal padaku." Jawab Karma, dalam hati berdoa supaya permintaan Eros dan Himeros tidaklah aneh-aneh.

"Oke." Eros dan Himeros menyeringai lebar padannya.

Bulu kuduk Karma bergidik ketika Himeros menyingkirkan botol-botol yang ada dimeja kemudian kedua tangan Eros mengangkat tubuh Karma dan membantingnya ke meja, tempat botol-botol yang tadi singkirkan oleh Himeros.

"Permintaan pertama,"

"Kami selalu penasaran bagaimana rasa anak Hades." Karma melotot ketika Himeros dan Eros menarik baju dan juga celananya. Tubuh Karma kini telanjang. Karma berontak tapi tak bisa karena tangannya sudah di cekal erat oleh Himeros dan ditengah kakinya yang sudah mengangkang, Eros berdiri disana, dengan bibir tertarik keatas──menyeringai makin lebar padanya.

Karma bersumpah, dia akan mengadukan perbuatan Eros dan Himeros pada Hades supaya menelan ke dua dewa mesum ini ke neraka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** **：**

 **Dibuat untuk membuang pikiran kotor, gk tau knepa malah crossover. POKOKNYA UNTUK MEMBUANG PIKIRAN KOTOR. TITIK T^T**

 **.**

Hades ： _Raja dunia bawah dan dewa kematian_

Eros ： _Dewa cinta dan gairah seksual_

Himeros ： _Dewa hasrat seksual_


End file.
